


Moving Foward , For the future !

by sideralcat



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 78th class (mentioned), Multi, Post-Canon, chiaki Nanami (mentioned) - Freeform, munankata (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideralcat/pseuds/sideralcat
Summary: After  5 years , the world turned  to  all what it was before Junko and her despair inducing and  everybody learned how damage the despair cause in the human being but  , the world now is a safe place and hope reings in the hearts of all the habitants.  A post despair Story





	

After 5 years , the world turned to all what it was before Junko and her despair inducing and everybody learned how damage the despair cause in the human being but , the world now is a safe place and hope reings in the hearts of all the habitants.

Naegi has a successful career like Hope’s Peak Academy principal ,and by his side her wife Kirigiri, who is married 5 years ago just after the final mutual killing .

Also , the Survivors of the 78 th Class make a Memorial park in the academy In memory of their friends of the 78th Class killed in the School a Mutual Killing and the Future Fundation Members on the Final Mutal Killing 

In Jabberbrock island , the 77th class live happly together , because all their crimes as remains of despair , weren’t able to come back and so they decide live in the island working in turism helping future fundation and make some works accord of their talents

Sonia and Gundham , both live together in a house nearly the amusement park , also Gundham is a pet veterinarian and works helping the animals around the island , and Sonia , well , works with the island politics most of all .They are Married since two years ago , he ,at the first time , hesited and he was nervous but in the end he proposed to her at the summer nigth on the beach.. it was magical .

Hajime/izuru , Komaeda and Souda are roomates in a condo nearly of the Future Fundation ,because izuru help Munakata and Togami to recovery the fundation and replace Makoto’s work in the branch ,beside the 78 class who travel to the island once a week . He still miss Chiaki like the first time and with all his talents is working in a project to make another Ai Chiaki 

Souda fix the electronic things and he say that he was building a rocket of his dreams on his free time , ( but everyone know is to impress Sonia , he never gave up on her even that she engaged with Gundham and after married almost 2 years ago ) Komaeda and his luck gave to him , to won the lottery once again ,and he spent in make a great casino inside on the Mirai hotel and of course he makes a lot of money with it! 

Terureru works in the dinner room /restaurant on the 2nd island , and always have the Imposter and Ryota as the best customers  
By the Way , The imposter works as Ibuki musical manager ,recording and making contact with the Musical industry to record a cd. And Ryota makes anime and Is transmitted in the island Tv programming, he have a big sucess about an anime about a gamer girl who help his friends througth in a videogame.

Peko and Fuyuhiko, after 3 years after to have a secret romance , (but everybody knew about it) now are a formal Couple ,and they engaged the last month with a discrete reunion. They work together and manage the security and the problems with the problematic and drunk people that come to island on vacations .Peko says that alway the drunks laugthed at fuyuhiko ’s baby face but since have he patch in his eye is more temible and the people gave him a little bit more respect.

Akane and Nekomaru have a dojo and trainning people who came all the world . Akane go to teruteru’s restaurant , after her training and she spends a lot of hours there. Nekomaru never waits to her , on their home , he fall sleep earlier to wake up and go to work , so when she comes late, he is sleep already .

Mahiru became a great photographer and publicist on her own photograph magazine and Mikan is the General Director of the Island’s Hospital and teaches the residents and nurses to work in the summer break .  
Hiyoko and Ibuki has a duo where she plays the guitar and Saiojnji make a dance spectale on the Thitty Typhoon every nigth with a big success  
especially on the weekends .

Are peacefull days , and the days goes by and hours , and months even years.. ,the time and their lifes goes by and the memories and the thoughts full of despair are vanished on their head, recovering a life , that someone with a hunger of despair and destruction , destroyed the schooll and time of their lifes. 

Time that will never gonna come back , but now , after the 5 years are trying to recovery their own life ,this life who was stolen of their hands and now have the possibility of redemption

but …

 

 

They didn’t forget all the spilling blood of the innocents and their past as Remnants of Despair , nobody can’t escape of their past , but nobody is denied a better future..

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist fanfic i never write fanfics or something before and also is very short fic  
> but is so fun to do it ,also i know this is not the better work on the earth 
> 
> , im sure to make something better on the future ! 
> 
> If you want, leave a comment and let me know what you think so far!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks For Reading <3


End file.
